1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a kit for the fluid system used for pumping water, said kit adapted to automatically control the rate of flow of water to the pump in response to pressure fluctuations upstream of the pump.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
This invention relates to the fluid system, of a fire truck for example, used for pumping water to one or more fire hoses. Such fluid systems have a water reservoir connected in fluid communication with a pump, a discharge manifold of the pump and a pressurized water supply source.
Heretofore, when water is supplied from an external pressurized water supply source, the incoming pressure can range between about 1 psi to over about 300 psi. When the incoming pressure varies greatly, it makes it difficult for the pump operator to control the discharge pressure which is delivered to one or more hoses.
The normal desired pressure at each hose is preferably in the range of about 100 to about 200 psi. Excessive hose pressure results in excessive reaction force which generate whipping forces on the hose. Such whipping forces can cause the firemen to lose control of the hose where the hose can then whip around and seriously injure them.
At greatly differing incoming pressure from the pressurized water supply source, the pump operator has a most difficult time of controlling the hose discharge pressure and maintaining a safe condition for the firemen operating the hose.
One present method of controlling the pressure of the pressurized water source to a desired value is by a relief valve in the pressurized water supply source which maintains incoming pressure to the pump by dumping water onto the street. This represents a waste of water and generates a hazard because the area around the truck becomes flooded and in winter can freeze and become even more dangerous.
In another method of controlling the pressure of an incoming water supply source to the pumping truck is by the use of a manually operated valve in the pressurized supply line. Where water supply pressures fluctuate quickly, such systems can be totally ineffective and generate dangerous conditions to the firemen operating the hose.
The present invention is a kit that can be installed on the fluid system of a pumper type fire truck and thereby maintain the incoming pressure at the intake to the pump at a desired value.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems, as set forth above.